END: The Legend of Toby Ender
Welcome to the homepage for the all new series END! Here, you can catch up on episodes, learn about characters, and learn future info about the series! Hope ya like! Protagonists Of The Overworld Toby Ender Toby is a happy-go-lucky, African American, black haired 13 yr. old kid, who can always see the bright side of things, but knows when to get serious and take charge. He is the son of the Enderleader and Trinity Ender, who both went missing after Toby was thrown into the Overworld during the events of 'The Nether Crisis'. Taken in by 2 villagers for 11 years, he soon goes out into the world for a new life. He is the Leader's Child of the Enderman Tribe, which has proven itself to be the most sophisticated and technically advanced tribe in history. Toby is African American, with black hair, purple eyes, and a purple scar going down his forehead, through his left eye. He wears a purple T-shirt, black vest, and a striped tie. He also wears gloves, black pants with a purple stripe on each side, purple sneakers, and a belt with a Eye of Ender insignia. His first appearance was in 'The Beginning '. His weapon of choice is a diamond sword. Carlotta Detona Princess Carlotta of the Creeper Tribe, a red haired, bubbly 13 yr. old girl, was happy for a period, mainly when she was 3. Ever since she became the Leader's Child and was covered in the Drop of Life, she was treated like a celebrity, when really, all she longed for was to play with the baby creepers in the kingdom of Cataclysm Peak. Her mother was killed during 'The Nether Crisis', and her father soon went into a state of anger. He would often abuse Carlotta as a release of his vengeful emotions. Carlotta was looking for a way out, until the Enderchild fell from the sky. Carlotta is hispanic, with red hair and green eyes. She wears a green hoodie with a creeper insignia, a green hairbow, black short shorts, and green flats. Her weapon of choice is a concentrated explosion. She first appears in the episode 'Royals and Arrows'. James Skeller Born with light gray hair, a stern gaze, and an arrow in his hand, all 14 yr. old James Skeller knew how to do was to kill. He was raised by The Skeleton Leader, a ruthless assassain and the leader of the Skeleton tribe. When James was covered in the Drop of Life, his father was overjoyed. His son could now practice more maneuvers too complicated for a regular skeleton to preform. After years of training, his father had given him an army of skeletons to do his bidding, and sent him out to conquer all of Minecraft. He killed mobs all over the world, and from all diffrent tribes, but he had never killed an Enderman before. But he finally got the chance when he caught Toby. But the Enderchild didn't give up without a fight. James is American, and has dark grey eyes and hair. He wears a sleeveless striped shirt, with elbow braces with a skeleton insignia on each brace he wears black sneakers, black sneakers, gloves, and has a quiver on his back. His weapon of choice is the bow. He first appears in the episode 'Royals and Arrows'. Episodes: Season 1 More coming soon! That's all for now, but there will soon be more characters! :DCategory:Fanfictions